I Got the Boy
by x b l a n k s p a c e
Summary: Donna up and left Point Place years ago and cut off contact from her old life. When her old life clashes with her new life, she see's how she isn't the only one who has changed. [JackiexEric]
1. The Invitation

Author's Note: I was browsing some of the writing challenge forum's and this one caught my eye.

I Got the Boy

Chapter One

The Invitation

* * *

The busy hustle of the street seemed slower than normal, but maybe that was because she was in a hurry to be home and wash away the stressful day. She smiled at the owner of the organic fruit and vegetable stand that she passed by every day and made purchases from every Sunday, took a quick glimpse of the liquor store she occasionally stopped by simply due to convenience before rushing into the double doors. Starting to unwrap the scarf from around her neck, she went straight for the elevator.

On a normal day, she would take the stairs to try and get in any extra bit of exercise since she was confined to a desk all day but today, today she just needed to alienate herself from the world. The green scarf was away, letting her neck breathe, and neatly piled in her left hand as her right hand searched for the keys in her pocket. Shifting her weight from one foot to the next, the key found its way in the hole and opened the door to her sanctuary; a small but comfy one-bedroom apartment.

Many of the pieces of furniture represented her living room at home, sharing the same color of light blue in her father's living room. Granted, Bob did help fund it and greatly influenced the style and color of items in her home. Even if it wasn't all completely her style, it was just what Donna needed to feel at home. It had greatly helped her home sick days in the earlier years when she had uprooted herself from Point Place and practically cut off contact from everyone.

She tried to keep in touch with Fez, who had an up and coming fashion line, and also lived in New York. They tried to schedule coffee once a month but Donna had made it clear that she didn't want to know too many details of Point Place – either from Fez or her father. She couldn't risk getting sucked back there with all the pointless drama. The last year of the 70's really put everything in perspective for her and how much she had set herself back on her goals.

Even if she had a change of heart, Fez was too busy breaking out in the fashion industry and her father respected her wishes enough. Or, at least he tried. There were a few times he tried passing on a message from Eric, but she didn't want to be concerned. It was probably just another attempt to win her back. After enough tries, Bob stopped altogether.

Donna made sure to lock up her front door, making her way to the kitchen counter. Placing her keys in the small yellow bowl designated for keys and change. Her mail was already waiting for her on the counter, courtesy of her personal assistant, Tracey. Tracey only collected the mail for her on Thursday's, came to clean out her fridge of any old food and generally maintained her apartment if Donna couldn't get to it.

 _Thursday, thank God. Only one more day and then it's Friday._

Her fingers reached for the mail, thumbing through them. They all looked the same except for one in the middle. It was a light lavender envelope, with her name and address written beautifully on the front in calligraphy. "This is fancy," she chuckled. Who sends these types of letters? Turning it over she saw the envelope was sealed with hot wax, a beautiful F placed on the flap. Promptly above it was Kitty's name. No return address and no other indication it was from someone else. Just Kitty Foreman.

She placed it back on the counter, her fingers tapping the counter. Should she open it? Why would Kitty send such a fancy letter? Why not just try and call her? If her father had given the Foreman's her address, he obviously would have given them her phone number as well. Sure, she was avoiding Eric and almost everyone else in Point Place but Mrs. Foreman was like a mother to her. She sent them a Christmas card every December, making sure to include a small paragraph of what she was up to. Yes, it didn't contain her address but she always made sure that they knew she was alive and well. Every year for Kitty's birthday, she made sure her father bought flowers and a present for her.

Did she even want to open it?

Before she could come to a conclusion for her thoughts, she jumped when her phone range. "Calm down, Donna," she whispered, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Donna. How are you doing, foxy girl?"

 _Fez._ She smiled.

"Hello, Fez. How are you? Is it time to schedule our coffee date already?"

"Coffee? No you silly girl. I am calling to see if you got an invitation, too? If not, you wanna be my plus one? You're just the right height and hair color to show case a new gown I am launching this November. And-"

"Invitation? What invitation?"

She looked back at the fancy purple envelope. "The purple envelope from Mrs. Foreman?"

"Yes!" she could hear the sass and eye-rolling in his response.

"I haven't opened it yet… Hang on."

Holding the phone with her ear and shoulder, she picked the envelope back up. It couldn't be that bad if Fez had gotten one too. Maybe everyone got one. Or, everyone in their circle.

Ripping it open, she pulled out the single piece of firm and sturdy paper. There were flowers etched on the side, more lavender and some blue decorated the page before her. But what caught her eye, was the black font before her:

 **Mr. and Mrs. Foreman**

 **Request the Honor of Your Presence**

 **At the Marriage of Their Son**

 **Eric Foreman**

 **To Jaqueline Burkhart**

 **Saturday, the 19th of July**

 **Nineteen and Eighty-Six**

 **At Four O'Clock in the Afternoon**

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Mom, please. No embarrassing me at my own wedding with "cute" stories about me, or my butt or me naked."

Eric tried pleading with his mother for what seemed like the hundredth time. She sat at the table in the all too familiar kitchen, her pencil moving across the page quickly yet gracefully. She had been working on her wedding speech ever since Eric had proposed to Jackie the Christmas that seemed like yesterday. Almost every version seemed to have a version of Kitty crying or Eric trying to make a distraction.

"Leave her alone, Eric."

Jackie gave Eric a kiss on the lips, before joining her future mother in law at the table. "As long as it isn't too emotional that it ruins my make-up, which will ruin my wedding photos, then it's fine with me!"

"Aww, see, now Jackie. Jackie, she gets it!" her infamous laugh filled the kitchen, Jackie beaming at Kitty and her future husband, Eric giving up and making his way to the fridge. "I will not be silenced!"

He opened the fridge, trying to make a selection of the perfect late night snack. "Left overs… Or maybe brownies. Oh my god. Jackie, is there any left over's from the cake tasting you brought home? That chocolate was to die fo—" before he could finish, the kitchen phone range.

"Now, who could that be? It's almost 10 o'clock at night."

Kitty placed her pencil down, flipping the piece of paper over before making her way to the kitchen phone. "Foreman residence, Kitty speaking."

The familiar voice only spoke Kitty's name, but she knew who it was.

Kitty's eyes went wide, turning to look at Jackie and then setting her sights on Eric.

"Donna?"

This caught both of the young adult's attentions. Jackie quickly got up, edging closer and closer to Kitty to try and listen to the conversation. Eric, trying to not seem nervous, settled on a can of pop. Closing the fridge, he nestled himself by the sink to lean on and opened it.

"Mhmm.. I see you received our invitation. We weren't sure since you hadn't responded to our earlier letters. And each time we tried to call you, you never seemed to be home."

Kitty's awkward laugh filled the phone, placing one hand on her hip.

Jackie crossed her arms, mouthing to Mrs. Foreman.

"Umm. Yes, our letter's. Jackie initially wanted you to be a brides maid in the wedding… Oh, you can?! That's great to hear! As you know, the wedding is in three weeks. Do you think you could fly in as soon as possible to help finalize the last of the wedding details? …. You can, that's great! Uh-huh. See you soon!"

And with that, she hung up the phone.

Jackie couldn't help but through her hands up in the air. "Mrs. Foreman, why would you tell her that? She ignored me all of this time and all of a sudden she wants to be part of the wedding? Three weeks before? I have so much stress already and I don't need this!"

"Jackie, dear. Settle down."

The dark haired beauty pursed her lips together, her arms finding them tightly crossed again.

"Now," Kitty started, "First of all. I have asked you to start calling me 'mom'. And secondly, she said she has just… forgot to open them. But she is so happy to be part of this joyous union. And she wants to fly in tomorrow to reconnect with everyone!" Again, her nervous laugh filled the room before she made her exit to leave the lovebirds alone.

"It's ok, Jackie. Don't stress."

Setting his nearly empty can of pop down, he made his way to his fiancée. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, he started to kiss her neck. He could feel her tense body slowly allowing his kisses to relieve her, he lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his old room.

Even though she went willingly with him and wasn't having one of the many bridal fits she had constantly had over the little and big details, he knew that she would be loud and bossy tomorrow when they woke.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review!


	2. The Fight

Author's Note: Hello all. Thank you for the kind comments. I did see the challenge and got so excited to write about it that I wrote it and then published it. I did send a PM to the person who wrote the challenge and the other story. I realized that there were two after I had published but they did say they were going to read mine. There's was a one shot and, as you can tell, this will be a multi-chapter one. Probably 7 or 8 chapters total. Depending on how much J/E is fitted into the chapters.

I Got the Boy  
Chapter Two  
The Fight

* * *

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Nothing like hustle and bustle of what she considered her new home. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Why was she so nervous?

As the cab driver removed the last piece of her luggage from the trunk, she paid him and thanked him. The sound of the yellow vehicle helped calm her. _You want to be here_ , she thought. Or that was what she wanted to convince herself. But, maybe that didn't need much convincing. She did want to come back to Point Place after learning her best friend and ex had decided to get hitched. _Ex. Ex best friend. Ex boyfriend._ She had to keep reminding herself of that. And then she needed to remind herself of why.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Eric's return had meant a beautiful reunion between the former lovers. Although Donna had planned on going back to school, she didn't see the harm in trying to stay a little bit longer. Just so they could bond. Every second together was listening and learning about their time apart. As they listened to each other's stories and tried going back to what they were, they knew that their lives couldn't be spent in yesterday's dreams.

She went to school, visiting on the weekends when she could. It started out being every weekend, but as the semester's ran their course she was lucky to visit once a month. She had put off school for so long and couldn't risk falling behind in her courses. And half the time she didn't seem to mind not coming home. Her course load had reignited her desire for learning and loved being around people of similar interests.

Eric needed to finish his teaching career. He had been focusing his energy on trying to finish what he needed to be able to start up his teaching, spending time with an emotional mother who didn't want him to be gone for longer than a day and jugging being back in Point Place.

And then November came.

It was the 11th of November. It had been cold. The Forman house was getting prepared for Thanksgiving. Eric was looking forward to Donna's Thanksgiving break where they could function as a somewhat normal couple like they were. But he wasn't expecting her to come back a week or so earlier than usual.

They met at the park. That should have been the first sign of what could come.

"Hey Donna," Eric warmly greeted his girlfriend. His hands stayed in his pocket to keep warm, his lips going in for the kiss, only to be met with her turning her head and kissing her cheek.

Donna couldn't make eye contact, shuffling in a circular motion.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late."

She didn't want to risk looking at him. She had already been freaking out enough. She didn't need to stress about him stressing out. After what seemed like forever to her, she heard him chuckle. Using all the courage she could muster, her eyes left the squirrel she had been studying and their eyes met. She could see a smile on his face.

"Eric. This is serious. WHY are you laughing?"

"Because…" he started, his joy turning to confusion, "… Because, this isn't something to be… Upset about? Why are you upset?"

"Eric." She sternly said, stomping her left foot on the ground.

"How the hell are we supposed to support a child? My god, you aren't even out of your mom's house. We aren't done with school. Eric, I can't raise a child and go to school. How could you even be happy about this?"

"Woah, Donna, calm down. This isn't like when we were teenagers. Sure, we might not be done with school but we can find a way. I'm sure my mom can help us and-"

"Oh that's great. And what? I'll just take it to class with me? Oh no. I bet maybe we can trade the kid every other day. This isn't the best situation to raise a child. And I won't do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

If she had been cold, she wasn't anymore. Now she was pacing back and forth in the park. How could he not see how unprepared they were for this? And, more importantly, how could they been so careless to let this happen. She was going to be stuck in Point Place forever. Eric didn't change. Her never will.

She could see the worry and fear in his face, but she didn't care. He was being stupid.

"Figure it out."

And with that, she turned on her heels and left. Donna's head was swirling with emotions.

Anger. Heart break. Rage. Confusion. It consumed her.

She could hear him calling after her. At some point he had stopped in front of her. She could hear him pleading to reason with her. "No!" she shouted, going back and forth with him. What their points were or what they were shouting at, they both weren't sure. They had to get their points in.

She wasn't going to talk this over. She wasn't going to get swept up in this, her future had to come first. She couldn't let him do this. And before she knew it, her hand had made a connection with his face.

They're shouting had ceased. Her anger quickly subsided to regret and guilt.

"oh my god, Eric, I'm so sorry." She whispered. Her left hand clasped her right hand, trying to contain the beast. Her eyes were wide. "I didn't mean to do that, "she started, "Eric. I am so sorry."

Eric stood there, the red head who was once burning like a candle was now standing before him with no more spark. She was as shocked as he was. But the message was clear. Or to Donna it was.

Eric raised his index finger, his mouth ready to speak. But the words couldn't come. Before they could get any further, she left. No turning back.

She only contacted him once, a week later to confirm Aunt Flo had come. And she never heard from him again.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Jackie stood at the window of her fiance's room. The red-headed woman who she had missed for years and filled her thoughts all night was finally here. She had been trying to reach her for three years. Ever since Eric and her had their first kiss. But she never answered. Although she had been ignored all those years of dating, and then some, she still wanted her former best friend back. This was a big moment in her life. Everyone had to come. And yet, here she was and all she could feel was nausea.

Kitty had convinced Donna to stay the first night at the Forman residence. Laurie's room was free (it always was) and Jackie and Eric were spending their time in Eric's old room as their house was being remodeled. Hyde had even gave in to Kitty's demands of staying in the basement. It was almost like it had been all those years ago.

Jackie checked her hair and make up in the mirror before rushing downstairs to greet Donna.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for it being so short and the late post. The next chapter will be longer. Please review. First glimpse of J/E begining's in the next chapter.


	3. Begin Again

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I hope you like the third chapter.

I Got the Boy

Chapter Three

Begin Again

* * *

Eric stood nervously in his old bedroom, trying to find any reason to go downstairs to walk into the guaranteed drama that would be exploding in his parent's kitchen. Taking a glance around the walls that offered comfort, acted as a jail, and witnessed countless moments of ponder for him in his youth seemed so different now. The walls once contained with posters or photos, were bare and painted a light baby blue with a white horizontal line going through the center. His full bed replaced with a queen sized bed, its blankets and many pillows to compliment the color of the walls. Shuffling his feet around, he was more aware of the creek they made as he stood over hardwood flooring.

All of the furniture was white; the drawers that held his and his fiancée's clothes, the night stand stable, and the wood frame of the bed. The only photos in the room were of flowers or the one photo on the night stand containing a photo of him and Jackie from the night of their first date. Feeling nostalgic, he sat back on the guest bed and picked the photo up. A small smile replaced the nervous frown, a chuckle escaping him as he thought back to that night. He shook his head thinking of how his mother needed to make a big deal out of every moment in his life, secretly thankful at Kitty's urge to document the small and big things in his life.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

It had been six months since he had seen Donna. It took him a month to realize she was in fact avoiding him, her silence and refusal to visit were proof that the relationship they had tried to repair was officially shattered beyond repair. They had many fights growing up together but never had she iced him out.

Eric knew he didn't want to become a once again broken man over a failed relationship. He knew that they weren't meant to be after all. Or, at least that's what he told himself when he found himself sitting in the car, ready to drive down to Donna's college and beg her to talk to him. Why did he always need to reach for her?

Needing to stay distracted, he focused on his studies. His mood brightened with the weather; going from a blue December to a bright and yellow May. Thanks to taking as many classes as he could during each semester of school, he was almost done. By the time it would have been a year since he saw Donna, he would be almost done with school and ready to be a teacher.

However, his mother yearned for grandkids. And while he did go out on a date here and there with girls from college, they never stuck. Eric had been on maybe a handful of dates with two or three different women but the spark wasn't there.

"You're never going to find a girl if you just stay here all day when you're not in school!" his mother would say, laughing before following it with describing the daughter of one of her many coworkers.

Even Red had agreed with her.

"You spend too much time in the house. You need to find a girl. BUT," he warned, "You're going to spend all your time at her place. I'm sick and tired of housing all the kids in the neighborhood."

Eric rolled his eyes, trying to force the voices of his parents out of his head. He stood in front of the mirror to make sure it wasn't completely obvious he had just rolled out of bed. Luckily his hair wasn't messy and his clothes weren't wrinkly. He grabbed his toothbrush, placing the toothbrush under the water before adding toothpaste to help clean his teeth. He was not looking forward to tonight's date.

Why? Because he didn't know who it was. And his mother had picked the girl. After constant nagging, he finally agreed to go on a blind date with a girl of his mother's choosing. Summer was coming and it wouldn't be terribly horrible to have someone to spend it with in between classes. And if he didn't like the girl, no problem. He could easily blame his school work.

Rinsing out his mouth, he grabbed a towel to pat dry his mouth. Satisfied, he marched downstairs to meet his "gorgeous date" – the exact words his mother had used to describe the girl.

"OK mother, I am ready to go." He announced, reaching the final step and bringing his arms up to show he had _tried_ to be presentable. Kitty quickly jumped from the couch, a nervous smile and small eyes staring at her son. Her fingers knotted with each other.

"Well… Look at my handsome son! Well… You see. The thing is…" She trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"Your date cancelled." Red stated matter of factly in his monotone voice.

* * *

Eric sheepishly shuffled his feet, stretching his neck and trying to straighten his posture. He knew he shouldn't have been embarrassed to be going out to the movies with his mother – heck, he treated her to dinner at least once a month – but knowing they were only going out due to his date standing him up, it just didn't rub him the right way. It seemed like everyone was watching him and somehow knew it was a pity date.

And that's when he saw her.

It took him a moment to recognize her from far away, but she caught his eye instantly. She was wearing a dark blue dress with red trim, her hair was up in a bun and she seemed to sulk in the corner. Maybe it was because she looked as alone as he felt some days or maybe it was because she had a familiar energy that pulled him closer.

As his mother was trying to decide which movie poster seemed 'suitable', Eric made his way to the girl standing alone who was fixated on a movie poster.

Jackie seemed lost in thought, unaware of anyone glancing her way and unaware of who surrounded her. She had been coming to the movies every Saturday night. She never watched any of them but she always had the intention of doing so.

Fez had left to New York three months ago to try and start his fashion line. Jackie couldn't picture herself in New York. The last few months he had been in Point Place didn't involve them spending a lot of time together. He was always working to try and save money or meeting someone to help build the right connections. She was perfectly comfortable as a television host and she didn't want to risk losing everything. Especially not for someone she wasn't sure was "the one". She always felt strongly for Michael, she had felt a strong desire with Steven but the relationship with Fez was losing its spark. It didn't help they hardly saw each other. They had grown apart long before he moved to New York.

However, it didn't stop her from feeling lonely. Before everything had gotten so chaotic they would always make plans for Saturday night to see a movie. But it never happened. Donna left for school, Michael was busy in Chicago working and raising Betsy and Steven was working on launching more record stores with his sister. And every phone call she made to the Forman household was just met with Eric is busy, not home or something was going on in his life.

Everyone she always turned to was busy or gone.

"Jackie?"

Her brown eyes left the _Raiders of the Lost Arc_ poster and stumbled upon a tall light brown haired man. He hadn't shaven recently, as was visible by the stubble on his face, but yet he had time to cut his hair.

"Eric?" she asked, squinting and taking a double take. She could tell he had finally grown into his body. Through his traditional buttoned up collared top, she could see he had gained something. Weight or muscle, it looked good on him. _Erica has finally grown into a Eric_ , she thought.

They both smiled at each other, awkward hellos and hugs to follow.

"Oh my god, how have you been?" Jackie asked, suddenly aware that she was standing in front of Eric alone. How was she to explain that she was here alone? She was grateful that regardless the day, she always made a habit of putting make up on.

"I've been great. Um, still living at home. Temporarily," he made a point to say, "Just trying to finish college and get a job to, you know, make some money." Swallowing, he placed his hands on his hips and looked around. Why was he so nervous?

"And what about you? You, uh, you look _great_!" He wanted to smack himself. _Have some control, Eric._

Jackie smiled, wishing she could look in the mirror. "I'm doing great as well. I haven't seen you in a while. You always seem so busy whenever I called the house."

 _That's right_ , he thought. Knowing his only friend available was Jackie and since they never got along, he asked his mother and father that he was busy. He had forgotten about her, but something about seeing her made him feel foolish to avoid her. He had always thought Jackie was beautiful, ever since Hyde pointed it out, but she looked more ravishing standing before him.

"Eric, honey, where did you run off to? OH. MY. GOD. Jackie?!" Mrs. Foreman squealed. She laughed, rushing past Eric to hug one of the many teens she watched grow up in her household. It had been different the last year and a half. She missed having a house full of kids and when they all took off, she realized how much she missed the old hustle and bustle of her home.

The two women embraced, Kitty holding back tears. All of them were like her own children to her. Trying to muster up herself, Kitty started, "You look so beautiful. I make sure to record your show whenever I'm working. I'm so proud of you!"

Jackie smiled, thanking her and secretly relieved Eric wasn't here on a date. She knew things were over between Donna and Eric, Donna making it clear she never wanted to reconcile with Eric.

 _Donna_ , she thought. She couldn't date her best friends ex. Not after what they had been through.

"Who are you here with, Jackie? I'm sure a television hostess like yourself has all the guys just lining up to take you out!"

The young brunette bit her lower lip. Mrs. Foreman wasn't incorrect but Jackie didn't want to date a co-worker or a crazy fan. And the few men who didn't fall into those two categories but also met her own personal standards didn't last long. They would chat it up but that was it. Even if her and Fez had drifted apart, she still needed some time to get over the relationship. Or she thought she did.

"Um…" she didn't want to admit she came alone. "My date actually hasn't shown. Yeah, that's it. I've been waiting for half an hour and he isn't here!"

"Oh my, what a conincidence! Eric-"

"M-mom! Haha, let's not bore Jackie with details of my boring old life," Eric quickly interjected.

"Hey, Jackie, why don't you join us?"

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Eric didn't remember much from that night once Jackie had said yes. All he could remember was his mother finding an excuse to leave them alone, which he was thankful for. What he wasn't thankful for, at the time, was his mother bringing the camera out of her purse and forcing the two to take a picture.

Jackie and Eric didn't share their first kiss then. It had actually taken them a couple months of "hanging out" for him to get the kiss.

"ERIC!" He put the photo down, quickly standing up at the sound of his father's voice. He rushed downstairs to his parents, future bride and ex-girlfriend.

Jackie warmly embraced Donna in her arms, hoping her nervous aurora wasn't shining brightly through her.

The two former best-friends exchanged their small talk until Eric came barging through the kitchen.

Donna was taken back by him. He wasn't the scrawny neighbor boy anymore; he was a man. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a twinge of jealousy to see Jackie and Eric go to each other, a quick kiss on his cheek before drawing their attention back to her. Her blue eyes focused on his arm around her waist, resentment brewing in her. Forcing her eyes to look away, she made eye contact with the couple and forced a smile.

"I'm so happy to be here. To be… Part of this joyous occasion. Tell me, how did you propose?"

Jackie giggled, leaving Eric's side to join Donna at the kitchen table and show off her engagement ring.

"It was Christmas. He had brought me back to the movie theater…" Jackie started, glowing from the memory. "I thought he was crazy! I mean, who brings someone to a movie theater on Christmas Day?" she asked rhetorically. "And anyway, we get there and of course it's closed but I guess he had already set up all of these lights and flowers. Before I knew it, he was on one knee and proposed!"

"Wow… But why the movie theater?"

"Oh, that's what he considers our first date. But that didn't _really_ come until later, or for me at least."

"And how long have you guys been engaged?"

"It was this last December, so about 7ish months?" Eric chipped in, sitting by Jackie.

"WOW," Donna exclaimed, "and you guys are just rushing in?"

Jackie raised her eyebrows at Donna. "Rushing? We've been dating for over four years… I'm surprised it took him this long to propose."

"I don't know, I thought long engagements were a thing."

"Well, uh…" Eric started, quickly standing up. He moved to the kitchen door, pushing it open, "MOM! I think it's uh, time to go to the dress fitting!" he yelled, quickly scrambling out of the kitchen to go find his mother before it got even more tense.

The friends stared at each other. They remained like that, quietly until Mrs. Foreman rushed them out of the house. It wasn't until she was alone in the car, waiting for Mrs. Foreman and Jackie to get their coats and purses, that Donna realized how she needed to calm down.

 _You left him_ , she told herself, _YOU left Point Place. Things were over. Just because he looks like a man now doesn't mean he is. It didn't work out for a reason…_

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Remember when you took Laurie down? Probably still the most epic thing to happen in the basement." Eric said, laughing as his plastic spoon dived for another bite of bubble gum ice cream.

Jackie laughed along, her mint chocolate chip ice cream long gone. She was nervous and consuming food had become her passion when she was nervous and anxious. Eric and her had been spending most of their free time together. It felt nice to be with someone she knew; someone she was familiar with. It beat coming home to an empty house and heating up left overs while watching reruns.

She had convinced herself that they were just two old friends hanging out. She had tried getting in contact with Donna the last few months but she never heard back from her. She was hoping it was due to school but since it was summer she wasn't sure if that was true. And yet, on the other hand Eric was limited because of his summer schooling as well. Either way, she had kept her distance.

Besides, Eric would be the fourth member of her group she would have dated. She wanted to avoid a relationship for Donna, but Donna was being absent. But she also wanted to not be the group slut. Although she never slept with Fez, it still would be weird to her. Like she had just made her way through the group. Regardless if the group wasn't even together, it still mattered to her.

But she found her hard to resist his charm. It was all of the little things that made him more attractive to her; sending her flowers randomly, calling her just to see how she was doing, being there for her after visiting her father in prison once a month and even polite conversation.

It was the end of summer, it was hot and the nights were long. They were walking home from another impromptu adventure. Eric had been looking forward to the days where he could see Jackie. At first he thought maybe she was just someone to distract him from his heartache but then he found himself not even thinking about Donna in his moments alone. He was feeling back to normal, better than normal. He felt young again, like a teenage boy head over heels. He couldn't place what it was that he liked about her, but he did know he wanted to be around her.

"This is it," she announced. They arrived at her apartment door, both unsure of what was to come. Jackie knew he would leave if she dismissed him but she also knew what could happen if she invited him in. _Just two friends hanging out_ , she thought. She looked at the door, the number 7 ahead of her. She unlocked the door, ready to invite him in to see where it goes. She turned back to him but by the time she looked back at Eric, his lips were on hers.

He pulled her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she kissed him back. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching on her toes to connect further with him. Slowly, her mouthed open to welcome his tongue with hers. His hair was soft between her fingers, her eyes closed tightly – her mouth hungry for more of him. They made their way into her apartment, his feet kicking the door shut behind them. She jumped up on him, her legs wrapped around him. It aroused, and shocked, her that he was able to hold her.

Yes, she was tiny and almost anyone could easily lift her but she was still getting used to Eric's new frame. Her body pressed against his, she could his hardened frame that supported her. Eric had her back pressed up against the wall, his mouth traveling back and forth from her neck and mouth while his hand groped her chest.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Jackie?" Jackie looked up from the floor, her attention back to reality. She looked in the mirror, the off white lacy dress that was her mother-in-law to be's dress.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"The seamstress said she is going to have to let the dress out a bit, honey."

Jackie turned red, slightly embarrassed at thinking of her and Eric's first kiss, among other firsts from that night. Thinking of what Mrs. Foreman had said, she sighed.

"It's all the stress eating. I need to go on a diet, from now on if I crave anything just give me carrots. I can't be a fat girl walking down the aisle!"

Jackie huffed and puffed, before storming back to the dressing room to change.

Kitty smiled at Donna.

"Hopefully with you here to help her, Donna, she won't be as stressed. She has really been looking forward to seeing you."

Donna smiled back at Kitty, wishing she had more to talk to her about.

"Listen, Mrs. Foreman, I just want to apologize for not keeping in contact with you over the years."

"Now, now, it's fine. I imagine you've been busy writing your column in New York and hanging out with all the fancy people. Your father has explained it all. _Thank you_ for coming. This is such a big moment and it just wouldn't feel right without all you kids together."

Kitty paused. She was happy all of the once teens who were now adults would be back in her life, but she knew it would be temporarily, "I do hope you'll stay in contact after the wedding."

"Ok," Jackie announced, stepping out of the dressing room. "Let's go, I feel like I'm going to pass out. I can't believe we're still altering the dress this close to the wedding."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. I hope you liked this chapter. I know the story isn't rated M so I didn't want to add too much of a steamy scene. I'm not sure if I am going to change the rating for the next chapter, let me know how you feel about that and the chapter :)


	4. The Confrontation

Author's Note: thank you all for the lovely reviews, I am glad y'all like it.

* * *

I Got the Boy

Chapter Four

The Confrontation

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 ** _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go._**

It was a cold day.

The rain a soft hum on the windows, a constant rhythm that life was going on still out beyond the walls that contained her.

The four walls that surrounded her was all she had to comfort her, the blankets a disarray around her. Cold, stiff fingers worked in a slow movement to warm her body.

The thermostat on her wall showed that the heater was on, ensuring the home was warm but she couldn't seem to find the heat in her to stop her from shaking.

 ** _I look off and I stare…_**

Removing herself from the bed, she stood and tried to walk around the room. It had all remained how it was before it happened.

The alcohol well absorbed in her forced a chuckle to escape, rolling her eyes. Nothing had changed, that's what made it more pathetic to her. Jackie had learned to grow without him and she was going to continue to grow without him.

Circling her home again, she settled in the couch that was littered; take out boxes, empty alcohol bottles and used napkins crumped. A sad smile brought more tears, the dirty couch perfectly reflecting her life. She had no one of importance in her life.

 ** _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_**

All she had going for her was a job, which she did love, but at the end of the day it was just her. And now he was gone.. She soon learned that money didn't always mean anything – when it was gone, so was her mother. At least then she had her friends, but life forces you to grow up and face the world. But life didn't prepare her for the death of her father, or the loneliness without people she once considered family.

She thought she had something with Eric, but they finally reached the elephant in their relationship: Donna. She couldn't accept he was over her, he couldn't accept that she couldn't accept how much he had fallen for Jackie.

Pouring another shot in a glass, she bitterly took the shot. _Donna._

Jackie knew Donna was distancing herself from Eric and his family, but now she was distancing herself from everyone – even Jackie. She tried calling her and writing her, but she was meant with silence. In what she thought was a busy absence or pure forgetfulness, it was now more clear than ever that Donna was axing everyone from her life. And now she needed someone more than ever.

Her chest was cold, heavy. She could feel herself shake from it, the heavy drop in her heart setting in. She allowed herself to cry it out in a pillow, wondering how she had gotten so messed up. She was a happy cheerleader in high school, never did she think she would become a depressed adult trying to find a reason to stay. Feeling the exhaustion from crying and the weight of alcohol consume her, she fell into slumber.

 ** _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_**

Her head was pounding, but that wasn't what woke her. The pounding of the door with her name being called finally drove her awake, her eyesight blurry. Fumbling to the door, she cracked it open and was met with Eric's face. Squinting at him, and trying to hide her delight in seeing him, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Jeez, Jackie, doing what, drinking your weight in tequila?"

"It's none of your concern," she snapped, "Shouldn't you be over at Donna's?"

His face showed his frustration perfectly and while it gave her a small amount of joy to know she had gotten to him, it still broke off more of her inside to think there was a great guy for Donna and she wouldn't give him the time of day.

 ** _And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_**

Eric pushed passed her into her apartment, be sure to catch her before falling. He closed the door and quickly scanned the apartment, turning back around to face Jackie. He placed his hands on his hips, staring at his feet to ponder what to say next.

"Jackie, I don't want to hear it anymore. I am over her, I'm with you." He looked up to look her in the eyes. "You were there with me through this "not a relationship"" he air quoted, hating that they even had to term their relationship like that. To protect whom? Someone who didn't care about them?

"I know you must've felt what I felt," he smiled, thinking back to their first kiss. Placing his right hand on his chest, "It's been amazing these past few months with you. But why are you distancing yourself from me? I feel like you're trying to pick fights with me and now this," he emphasized by pointing to the alcohol bottles strewn about, "What's going on? I know you aren't ready to give up, otherwise why would you be staring at me with those big beautiful eyes, listening to me babble on?"

It all came crashing back on her, her waves of emotions pushing more tears out. She rushed into his arms crying, "My father died."

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

It had been a stressful week and a half planning the wedding. With every day that drew nearer, it caused more frustration and panic in the Foreman residence. Donna was really taking a toll on Jackie, and Jackie was taking a toll on everyone else.

Jackie sat at the kitchen table, staring at her cup of coffee. She had only a few minor details left to plan in the wedding and then she could spend the remainder of her time worrying about what could go wrong. One of the main concerns being her maid of honor running off with her husband, or moreso that her maid of honor would try and make a move on her fiancée. She knew Eric loved her, you can't spend four years and a crazy engagement with someone and not love them. Not after all the ugly moments that had.

She looked up at the sound of the sliding door opening, the woman of the hour walking in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Jackie! Wow, you're up early."

"As are you, Donna."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I've been really stressed with planning the wedding. But, I think the last check off is the brides maids dresses."

"Yeah," Donna breathed, taking a seat across from the bride, "I remember how stressed I was when I was planning _my_ wedding. I just hope he shows up to this one."

"Donna, stop." Jackie smacked her hand flat on the table. "I am sick and tired of your subtle comments."

"Wow, Sherlock, did my _subtle_ comment really seem that subtle?"

"I didn't steal him from you."

Donna furrowed her brows at Jackie, before relaxing them and looking away.

"I don't know what you're saying, I never said that."

Jackie rolled her eyes, standing up.

"You didn't have to. You keep acting like you both were madly in love and I stole him, but **you** left us. We were just two broken people who found each other. You let him go—"

Donna cut her off, standing up as well. Their faces were inches apart, "I didn't let him go. I was just…"

"What? Hoping he would sit around waiting for you?"

Donna shifted from one foot to the next, pointing her index finger at Jackie.

"No, that's not what…. Look, forget what I said." She threw her arms up in defeat, she couldn't admit this.

"I'm sorry," the taller girl pleaded.

"No, you're not. I didn't invite you here for this."

"Then why did you even invite me? God, Jackie, it seems like you just invited me here to rub it in my face how happy you both are."

The younger girl's eyes filled with remorse and pity; her best friend should know her better. _But they hadn't been best friends for a while._

"Because, I still need you in my life. You iced me out when I needed you the most. And… And I couldn't imagine such a big day in my life without my best friend. And you're either against me and Eric, or you're here to sabotage us. You can't have both, which is it?"

* * *

Eric sat in his basement, sorting through old boxes his mother found. They seemed mostly like old Christmas decorations or fake spiders for Halloween, but it kept him busy. He moved three boxes into two containers – one to keep and one to throw away, making sure to break down the old boxes.

"Hey."

He looked up to see his old neighbor standing before him. Looking around to see if she was in fact addressing him, he realized they were alone. "Um," he gulped, "Hi."

She placed her hands in her back pocket, smiling at him.

"How's it going?" he asked nonchalant, getting ready to sort through another box. He moved nervously, aware she was intently focused on him.

"You've changed. Physically."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what Kelso said. I guess I'm not twig boy anymore."

"Look, Eric, I just wanted to apologize."

"no, its fine. Not everyone believes me lifting weights actually build muscle."

"No, for removing you from my life. I thought that I was over you but I guess… A part of me always thought that we would fall back into place. And, I totally respect your and Jackie's relationship… But, I have to know. Why did you just let me go?"

She waited patiently for an answer, sure he would go into a long rant about how he loved her and tried so hard to get her back. But he didn't.

"Look, Donna, that was a long time ago. Let's just let the past stay the past."

"That's it?"

He scoffed, tossing Candy Land into the trash pile, facing his ex. "That's it. What do you want?"

His harsh response revealed to her that he hadn't just changed physically, he had changed emotionally as well.

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Author's Note: sorry it seems so short. Let me know how you like it!


End file.
